


The Sweetest Dream - A Sweetest 'Verse/Vampire 'Verse Crossover

by crammit



Series: The Sweetest Universe [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning home late from a long day at the office, Santana’s tired mind slips into a dream that feels all too real. – Rated M for sex, mild reference to vampire violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Dream - A Sweetest 'Verse/Vampire 'Verse Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Again, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.
> 
> A/N: Still not sure where this idea came from, exactly, but it's been sitting in my brain since BrittanaCon and it wouldn't go away until I wrote the damn thing. It's probably a bit of self-indulgence to crossover my own verses in a story. LOL But I hope it works. :-) Props to Uvaack for being my beta and also encouraging me to finish this one-shot with her all-caps flails.
> 
> A/N: I also just wanted to give a shout out to all my BrittanaCon and FaberryCon (there's an Easter egg in here for my FaberryCon friends) peeps! Those two long weekends were some of the best times of my life. :-)
> 
> A/N: As always, thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

Dropping my keys into the bowl by the front door, I pull the rolling suitcase through the doorway and off to the side, shutting the door and leaning back against it as I close my eyes and let out a long, tired sigh.

The subtle smell of dinner still lingers in the air and my stomach makes its presence known on a long growl, a sympathetic noise following the sound. Opening my eyes, I straighten from the door as you watch me from the kitchen, your mouth pulled into a pout as you make your way over to me.

“They are working you too hard, Santana.”

Accepting your warm kiss in greeting, I let you pull me away from the front door, stopping briefly to remove my heels before following you into the kitchen, smiling as you open the fridge and start to pull out the leftovers from dinner.

Leaning against the doorjamb, I shrug and untuck my shirt from my dress pants. “We only have two weeks left before we have to submit our plans to the zoning commission so everything is in crunch mode. Britt, it’s okay. I can put my dinner toget…”

The look you give me over your shoulder stops my words cold and playfully raising my hands in apology, I pass through the kitchen and take a seat at the dining room table, propping my chin on my palm as I watch you put together a plate of food for me. There is a part of me that just wants to get out of these work clothes and into a hot shower first, but as the hum of the microwave ushers in the enticing smells from my dinner plate, all thoughts of anything else but eating are pushed to the side.

“Is Ava asleep already?”

The _beeping_ of the microwave answers my question and I sit back as you bring my food to me along with a big glass of wine. Watching as you go back for your own glass, I tilt my head back and purse my lips, thanking you with a kiss before you take a seat across from me. Clinking your glass gently against mine, you watch me as I eat, reaching down to pick up a small stack of papers from the chair next to you and placing them on the table. “She is, but she wanted to make sure I showed these to you once you got home.”

A quick pang of guilt has me looking down at my plate, my fork pushing my food around for a moment before I look back up at you. “I’m really sorry I was late coming home tonight. They called me when I landed this afternoon, asked if I could just detour to the office for just a bit, and one thing led to another and before I knew, the cleaning staff was showing up and it was dark outside and I just…I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

Your warm hand covers mine on the table, your blue eyes soft and understanding as you rub your thumb across my skin. “It’s okay. We both know how important it was for you to land this project and knowing that this is the first time your name will be listed first? Lead Architect, Santana Lopez-Pierce? I’m so proud of you, honey. So proud. Do you know what Ava told me when I was putting her to bed tonight?”

“What?”

“She said that she can’t wait to be the first one at the park that her mama designed and she thinks it’s the total coolest…her words, not mine…that all her friends will be able to play at that park one day.”

Pushing my mostly finished dinner plate to the side, I reach forward and hold your hand in both of mine, brushing my thumb across the one you have resting against the back of my hand. Smiling, I glance over your shoulder towards the darkened hallway, imagining our little girl in her bed, saying those words to you and I feel some of my guilt melt away under the sweetness of her words. “She said that, huh?”

“She did. And, while I really do wish you didn’t push yourself sometimes as hard as you do because of the stress it puts you under, I agree with our daughter wholeheartedly. Being able to take Ava to a park that you designed? Total coolest.”

Your grin teases an answering smile from me and I finally allow myself to relax, a full belly and some wine and your hand in mine doing its job to chase all thoughts of work from my mind for tonight. Looking towards the papers next to you on the table, I jerk my chin in their direction, relinquishing my hold on your hand as you pick them up. “What are those?”

Laying them out one by one on the table in front of me, my smile grows as you point to each of the three pictures in logical succession, a spark of pride warming my chest as I recognize a small measure of my talent in the drawings made by our daughter’s hand. “She designed a “park”, from start to finish, for all her stuffed animals and she wants you to help her build it, after your own project is finished of course.”

Grinning, I look at the last one, the picture showing the park at its completion, a jumble of stuffed animals colored mostly in the lines, with a woman with curly dark hair and a smile drawn in red crayon next to what I can only imagine is you. Tapping the construction paper playfully, I meet your eyes, the corners crinkled in a smile even as you shake your head in exasperation at my unnecessary question. “Who is that?”

“That’s me dressed as a ballerina dancing in the middle of everything.”

Laughing, I pick up that drawing for a closer examination, smirking at you as you playfully roll your eyes and gently pluck the paper from my fingers, gathering it together with the rest as you put them off to the side. “I should have never let her watch me take that ballet class at my studio.”

“It was just the one class though.”

“Exactly. But every drawing of me since then has me as a ballerina.”

“It’s adorable and you know it.”

Smiling, you trace your finger over the drawing and meet my amused glance, your voice soft as you agree with me.   “It really is. That kid, I swear.”

“The best.”

With twin sappy smiles, we stand, my admonishing look enough to convince you to let me at least clean my own dinner plate and our wine glasses and wipe down the table before shutting off the kitchen light and following you down the hallway. Stopping at Ava’s room, I turn the knob and push the door in slowly, walking quietly to her side to give her a soft kiss on her forehead, straightening the sheets around her skinny legs before leaving her room.

The soft murmur of the television greets me as I walk into our bedroom, already divesting myself of my work clothes as I head towards our bathroom. An exaggerated grunt reaches my ears and I turn around, throwing my shirt in your general direction as you place my rolling suitcase next to our closet door. “What the hell is in your suitcase, Santana? Did you bring home mulch samples or something?”

“Silly. No, it’s a few books I picked up for Quinn, a Chicago sweatshirt for Rachel, a replica 1950 toy fire truck for Aiden, and a couple of things for you and Ava.”

At that, your blue eyes light up and I have to cross the room in my underwear to stop you from unzipping the luggage to dig inside for the souvenirs I picked up for you and our daughter. Grabbing your hand, I pull you away from my suitcase, stumbling over a wayward sneaker by our bed and bumping against the mattress with a laugh. Your hands run across my back as you pull me close to you, hugging me to your body as you prevent me from falling. Your legs feel warm and solid through your sweatpants, the logo from your dance studio the only rough part, as the peeling letters rest against my thigh. Returning your embrace, I slide my hands under your t-shirt and tilt my head to the side as you brush my hair over my shoulder, a refusal on my lips even as you place soft kisses against my throat. “Santana, let me just see one of…”

“Nope.”

Sliding your hands slowly up my spine, your fingers play with the clasp of my bra, your mouth steadily moving closer to mine as your voice drops lower. “Please? Just one. Just one peek at…”

As the clasp releases, I laugh and take a step back from you, pulling my arms through the straps before covering my chest with my hands, much to your dismay. Walking backwards, I arch my eyebrow at your pout, stepping halfway into the bathroom as I tease you. “Why, Mrs. Lopez- Pierce, were you attempting to seduce me into letting you see the gifts I bought you?”

“Gifts? You got me more than one?”

The look on your face is almost enough to crumble my resolve but I stand firm, knowing that getting to give both of you the gifts tomorrow will make up for denying you now. “You’ll have to wait and see tomorrow, just like Ava. I’m going to take a quick shower and then maybe I’ll see about letting you seduce me again.”

Twirling my bra around your finger, you waggle your eyebrows at me and blow me a kiss, your grin prompting me to head into the bathroom and start my shower, letting my underwear fall to the floor where I stand. Setting the desired temperature, I go to step into the shower when something makes me pause, my head turned towards the open doorway of the bathroom.

“Brittany!”

“I wasn’t touching your suitcase. I swear.”

“Briiiitt…”  
  
“Okay, well, I’m not going to now. I promise.”

Laughing, I step forward and duck my head under the warm spray of the shower and proceed to scrub my long day from my body, eagerly anticipating getting to finally get into bed with you with no distractions.

 

* * *

 

Turning the water off, I reach for my towel and notice a neatly folded pile of clothes on the toilet seat and smile. Toweling off, I dress in the pajamas you brought me and go through the rest of my nightly ritual before hanging my wet towel on the hook behind the door, shutting the light off as I walk towards the bed. A scream on the television captures my attention and I watch the familiar faces of the True Blood cast acting out their latest episode as I climb into bed next to you, cuddling against your side with a contented sigh as you drop a slightly distracted kiss to my temple.

“You and your vampires, Brittany. How can you still keep watching when you’ve finally got me in bed?”

Glancing up, I see your cheek curve into a smile as you wrap your arm around my back and settle me a little closer next to you, your feet brushing against mine under the covers. “Don’t pretend you don’t love them, Ms. SciFi nerd.”

“Hey! Vampires and SciFi are two totally different things, I’ll have you know.”

Tracing your fingers across my hip, you meet my gaze for a moment before turning your attention back to the screen. “What about vampires in space?”

The sound I make earns me a kiss to my lips, both of us smiling like idiots as we pull back, my head settling on your chest as you grab the remote and pause the DVR momentarily before letting the episode play. “This just has 20 minutes left before the end of the episode and then I’m all yours.”

“Mine.” Squeezing your side lightly, I leave my arm draped across your ribs, the screen blurring as my eyes drift closed, slipping into sleep easily as the next scene starts to play.

 

* * *

 

_“I don’t think I like this lesson.”_

_Keeping my hands pressed against your wrists, I push you harder against the side of the barn, absorbing the low tingle of lust that sneaks through our connection as my thigh pushes between yours. Lightly kissing your pout, I nip at your bottom lip with my teeth, the tiny drop of blood appearing to twinkle in the moonlight above us. As you lick your lip, I cock my head to the side, feeling your muscles bunch again as you try to push away from the structure at your back. “You don’t like this lesson because you haven’t been able to move me yet.”_

_Sinking back against the barn, your voice takes on a petulant tone as you look at the fence behind me. “I haven’t been able to move you because you’re a thousand years old and my sire and stronger than me.”_

_Kissing your cheek, I exaggerate the motion until I feel your cheek curve into a smile, my grip lessening slightly against your wrists as I lean back, the ochre ringing my eyes as I continue to watch you. “A thousand years old, huh?”_

_Meeting my gaze, you grin at me, resting your head back against the wood you let your eyes turn fully, knowing mine will soon follow. “Okay, maybe not a thousand.”_

_You swallow and my eyes are drawn to the movement, trailing over your skin to the deep vee of your bodice, the pendant resting between your breasts slightly visible between the ties. Desire, sharp and hot, pulses inside of me as you open our connection and a moan slips from my parted lips without thought. My teeth click down in reaction and I look up, the smirk appearing on your face seconds before you buck your hips hard in an attempt to break free of my hold. My feet shift slightly in the dirt beneath our feet but our positions remain virtually unchanged and I feel the tendons in your wrists flex and your hands clench into fists in frustration._

_Knowing that I could lose your will to continue to this lesson in testing your new strength if you don’t make progress soon, I relax my grip on you completely, resting my hands against your hips as I soften my stance. Your hands drop to your side as your shoulders slump and I smooth the fabric of your dress with my thumbs, ducking my head to capture your averted gaze. “Look at me, love.”_

_Reluctantly you look at me and I counter the frustration I feel coming from you by taking a small step back, breaking the physical contact between us as I let you feel the love and respect and admiration I have for you, the connection maintained even though we are no longer touching. “Tell me why you are frustrated.”_

_“Because we’ve been out here for hours over these past few days and I’ve yet to be able to break any of your holds.”_

_“As you so sweetly pointed out, I_ am _older than you…though not a thousand years…and thus, I am stronger. You shouldn’t be able to break my holds very easily.”_

_“But I’m not breaking them at all! All the other lessons, I was able to get and yet this one…”_

_Smiling encouragingly, I interrupt you. “This one would be one of the hardest. I told you that, sweetheart. Against a human, your strength is unmatched and that lesson, on controlling your strength so you don’t hurt them, comes easier than this one. Especially for you, with your gentle heart.”_

_Reaching for your hand, I squeeze your fingers lightly and continue speaking. “This lesson requires you to use your strength for aggression with the very real possibility that your actions will hurt the other person, even kill them if need be.”_

_Your anxiety spikes at my words and I reach for your other hand, pushing through my own fears for the situation that is driving the necessity for these lessons. “The vampires that fight in Lucas’ army care nothing for who they hurt and kill and why. They just care that they do. These lessons are to protect you, to give you a fighting chance if they ever come for you. Your lessons with Robert are invaluable for the techniques he’s showing you, but this is just as important.”_

_“I don’t want to hurt anyone.”_

_Stepping forward, I pull you into an embrace, holding you close as I press my lips to your ear. “I know you don’t, love. Fates willing, you won’t ever have to be put in a situation where you’ll need to, but with everything that’s going on, I need to know that you can protect yourself. These are not your friends, they are not my familiars, and they are not our allies. They will hurt you just to hurt you and they will hurt you just to get to me and I need…you have to promise me that…”_

_Your hands tighten against my back as my handle on my emotions slips and my worries and fears trickle through our connection, thoughts of losing you because I didn’t do enough to prepare you aching inside of me. Pulling back, your hands cup my face, the ochre in your eyes taking over the blue as you look at me for a long moment. “I promise.”_

_The surety of your statement gives me the strength to step back, both of our stances changing at the unspoken decision to continue the lesson. Putting a few feet between the two of us, I plant my feet and center my weight, my arms loosely at my side as I let the change come, my eyesight sharpening as my teeth click down. “Brittany?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Get me to the ground and pin me any way that you can.”_

_I can still see the slight hesitation in your eyes at my command so I seek to reassure you, using another teaching tool that seems to work particularly well when you get stuck on a lesson. Reaching up, I unbutton my shirt until the only thing still holding it closed are the ends tucked into my pants. “You won’t hurt me, love. I swear it. And, if you can pin me to the ground for longer than a few seconds, you can have me any way that you’d like.”_

_At that, the tension in your shoulders falls away and you meet my smirk with one of your own. “Any way that I’d like? That’s a tempting offer to get me try harder, Santana, but I don’t know.”_

_Pretending offense, I place my hands on my hips and glare, my eyebrows rising with each word. “Tempting but you don’t know? Since when am I just…”_

_The breath is knocked from my lungs before I finish speaking as you charge into me, your shoulder against my chest and your arms around my waist, my feet sliding a few feet into the dirt before catching on the grass behind me. Using my momentum, I lock my arms against yours as I start to fall backward, twisting my torso as the top of your head knocks into my chin. The bruise heals almost instantaneously as we collide with the ground, my foot pushing off the ground as I tilt my hips toward you, seeking to gain the upperhand. Your breath sounds harsh in my ear as we struggle, my hands slipping from your back to grip your shoulders instead, my knee banging against yours as you fight me. With a final push, I get you onto your back, your loud grunt of exertion vibrating against my chest as you surprise me, your muscles tight and straining as you manage to reverse our positions. Your hips are pressed tight to mine as you straddle my thighs, your legs squeezing tight as I try to buck you off of me. I can feel bits of rock and clumps of grass rubbing across my back as we struggle, sweat starting to dampen the back of my shirt._

_Even though your legs are preventing me from turning my hips, I take a chance and remove my hands from your shoulders, seeking instead to slip them under your arms and pull you off balance. I have half a second to wonder at your triumphant sound before my wrists are pinned above my head, my shoulders tight against my ears as you use all of your strength to keep me stretched out beneath you. Your hair has come loose from your ponytail and the flush of exertion is high on your cheeks as you look down at me and I can sense your doubt that I’m not just allowing myself to be held in this position. Gritting my teeth I push my wrists hard against your hands, feeling the muscles in my shoulders burning in protest as your weight continues to deny me leverage. Baring your teeth, you scrape them along my neck and my body goes lax, your move designed to show me that had I been a true opponent, you would have had the advantage to bite through my throat._

_Yielding completely, I relax against the ground, bringing my hands to your thighs as you sit back against my legs. Half rising, I turn my head and look around, meeting your happy grin with an amused glance as I indicate the position of the barn, now a good twenty feet behind us. “That was one hell of a struggle, love.”_

_Bracing your hands above my shoulders as I rest back against the grass, I keep smiling as you lean down to kiss me, your voice a bit wondrous as you pull back to look down at me. “I did it. I thought you were letting me win but I felt you trying, actually trying, and I really did it.”_

_“Your technique was rough, and you better believe I’ll be speaking to Robert about that, but your instincts were good once you let go and didn’t worry about hurting me.”_

_“I banged into your chin.”_

_Tilting my head back, I accept your kiss of apology, my hands tightening against your dress as you lick softly against my jaw. “The bruise healed almost before it even really formed. I barely felt it.”_

_As you press a kiss against the other side of my jaw, I try to let some of the adrenaline of the fight wind its way out of my system, choosing instead to settle into the warmth of your body against mine. This was a good first step and accomplishment in your training and, as much as the thought of you even needing to defend yourself in such close combat makes me tremble with both fear and anger, I know that at least for now the lesson is over._

_“It seems you have fairly bested me.”_

_Smirking, you leave your weight on one hand and bring your other to my waistband, completely untucking the only side of my shirt remaining inside my pants, trailing your fingertips over my skin before playfully flicking the edge of my pendant. “It seems I have.”_

_Happy that the heaviness of our earlier exchange seems to have passed for now for you too, I press my thumbs a little harder against the inside of your thighs, enjoying the rush of desire flowing between us as your body responds to the pressure. You run the back of your hand across my chest, turning and cupping my breast as I arch slightly into your touch. Your dress is bunched up between us but I can feel your hips shift anxiously as you lightly trace your thumb across my nipple, the teasing pleasure forcing me to clear my throat before I speak again. “To the victor go the spoils. You can have your reward for doing so well in your lesson.”_

_“I can have you any way I want. That’s what you said?”_

_“Yes, love. Anything.”_

_“I want you to take me, here, in the open field,” your fingers abandon my breast as you reach down and grab my hand, leaning back briefly to lift your dress and bring our joined hands between your legs. As you settle your hand above my shoulder once more, you press my fingers against you, your arousal apparent at my first touch. “That’s how I want you. I want you thinking only of me and my pleasure. It is my right as victor to claim this.”_

_Keeping my other hand against your ribs, I watch your face as I tease you slowly, your wetness warm and slick against my fingertips as you curl your hips, seeking contact where you want it most. Holding tight to my wrist, you stop my teasing motions, your gaze on mine as you guide two of my fingers inside of you. My moan at the feel of you is barely audible, awareness of our open surroundings heightening the pleasure that’s building steadily between my own legs. Leaning closer to me, your eyes are gorgeous in their change, the desire a delicious ache passed between us as you suck lightly on my bottom lip before whispering your demands. “You can tease me once we’re back in our room, Santana. This is supposed to be a lesson in strength, isn’t that right? Show me your strength and take me.”_

_Capturing your mouth in a kiss, I oblige your request, nicking my tongue along your teeth in my urgency to kiss you. Your groan at the taste of blood between us spurs me into action, my fingers moving hard and fast as your thighs tremble against my hips. I sit up as your hands bury themselves in my hair, my stomach muscles fluttering in sympathy as our connection is blown wide, your pleasure battering over and over against mine as I continue to move inside you. Wrapping my arm around your back, I hold you still, your constant moans and whimpers vibrating across my tongue as you keep kissing me, the sensation of having me inside you like this pulling you to the edge quickly. My palm is slick as your wetness increases, your clit brushing against my palm as you grow tighter and tighter around my fingers. Needing to see your face, I pull away from the kiss, my free hand gripping the back of your neck as your hands do the same. “This is what you wanted?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Moving my fingers even faster, your body rocks against mine, my center pulsing hard as I feel your orgasm steadily approaching. Never looking away from me, you tilt your hips, the angle perfect now as your mouth falls open on a moan. My teeth ache with the need to press them into your skin but I push all thoughts of my own pleasure away, giving you what you wanted, as your body shakes against me. “Then come for me.”_

_A few breathless seconds pass before your body curls into mine, your temple resting against me as you come, the pulsing against my fingers growing faster and faster as you keep your hips moving, your voice low against my ear as you groan through your release. Minutes pass as I slowly ease you down, my hand soothing across your back as you catch your breath, both of us whimpering a little as I finally slip my fingers from inside you. Pulling my hand from under your dress, I finally give in to my own wishes and clean your wetness from my fingers as you watch me, the taste of your pleasure passed between us as you lean forward to kiss me._

_Your weight sags against me as you end the kiss, heaving out a long sigh as you drape your arms across my shoulders, my hands dropping to hold your waist. As your eyes shift back to their normal blue, I grin at the slight ring of ochre coloring the outside of your irises, small evidence of the pleasure still coursing through your system. The after effects of your orgasm and the exertion spent on our lesson tonight is evident in the slumped way you are sitting in my lap and I can’t help the contented smile that stretches across my face, despite my own need for release still burning bright inside of me._

_On a small yawn, you lean back slightly as I reach up to adjust the bodice of your dress. “Santana?”_

_“Yes, love?”_

_“Can you carry me to our room?”_

_Laughing, I shake my head and brush the tip of my finger across your nose before reaching down to button my shirt. “No. I’m afraid the lesson in strength ended a few minutes ago.”_

_Ignoring your pout, I adjust your dress as best I can as I stand and pull you up with me, lacing our fingers together as I lead us across the field to the inn. “However, I will prepare a hot bath for you and, if you’re lucky, I’ll even treat you to a massage.”_

_“That seems like a fair trade off.”_

_Bumping my hip against yours, I catch your smile out of the corner of my eye as you watch me and so I roll my eyes for your benefit. “Of course it does.”_

_“You’re the best teacher ever.”_

_“Of course I am.”_

_Giggling, you pull me to a stop before we reach the front doors of the inn, your hand tracing across my smile in the moonlight before you lean down and press a soft kiss against my lips. “I love you, Santana.”_

_“I love you too, Brittany.”_

 

* * *

 

Blinking rapidly, I’m awakened by a scream, my brain still caught in that stage between sleep and wakefulness, dream images coating the back of my eyelids as I try to fully wake up. Turning my head, I don’t see you in our bed and so I sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I look around the room, our bedroom almost feeling unfamiliar in the warm morning light after a dream spent in moonlight. Another shriek pulls me from the bed and I make my way quickly through the open bedroom door to the hallway, pulling up short as a half-dressed Ava comes sprinting out of her room, her only attire one sock, a t-shirt, and her underwear.

There’s a flash of blonde hair as you emerge from her room right after, crouched down low with your hands held like claws in front of you, your voice a cartoon growl as Ava’s giggles fill the living room. “Come back here so I can bite you. I’m going to eat those little feet.”

“Brittany, don’t!!”

The genuine concern in my voice has you straightening immediately, the smile on your face falling slightly as you look at me. “Santana, what’s wrong?”

Disorientated for a second as images of you from my dream bleed over into the actual image of you standing before me, I don’t realize that you’ve approached me until the back of your hand is against my forehead. Jolting slightly at the contact, I seek to ease the worry on your face with a smile, both of your hands brushing against my cheeks before you speak to me again. “Are you getting sick? You look pale, like you’ve seen a ghost.”

The sound of little feet running breaks the weirdness of our exchange as Ava runs into the backs of your legs, her little happy face peeking out from behind your side with a toothy grin for me. “Good morning, Mama.”

Bending down, I reach forward for a hug, kissing her hair and tickling her side as she giggles and squirms against me. “Why are you half dressed?”

“Mommy said she was going to eat my toes.”

Looking up at you with a grin, an amused smile tugs at the corners of your mouth as I reach down to Ava’s barefoot, running my fingers across her toes before gently poking her belly. “These toes?”

Her little hands cup my ear, your face breaking out into a wide smile as her whisper is clearly heard by the both of us. “All my toes.”

“Well, they are really cute toes. I can’t say that I blame her.”

“Mama!”

Scooping Ava up with a laugh, I hand her over to you with a flourish, kissing your cheek in the process. “I say you go finish getting you dressed and your best bet to save those little toes is to get them into the other sock as soon as possible.”

With another stage whisper, Ava leans towards me as you turn to go head down the hallway and back to her room. “You’re probably right. Thanks for saving my toes, Mama.”

You look at me over Ava’s head before you head into her room, both of us laughing as you stick your tongue out at me. Going back into our room, I detour to the bathroom and brush my teeth, walking back out to make the bed as you join me on the other side. As we work to put the covers and pillows back together, you catch my attention with a small decorative pillow aimed towards my chest, laughing when I toss it back at you.

“San, you want to tell me what that was all about?”

“What all what was about?”

Dropping the last pillow into place, you sit on the edge of the bed and gesture towards the hallway, pulling your hair up into a ponytail as you look at me. “Your…I don’t know…freak out in the hallway before. You should have seen the look on your face when I turned around.”

Stretching out on my side across from you, I prop my head on my hand and reach forward to rest my other hand against yours on the bed between us. “This is going to sound really silly but, I had a really weird dream last night. I had a dream that we were vampires but like, old timey vampires or something.”

“Old-timey vampires?”

Flushing slightly under your grin, I shrug my shoulders and continue. “You were wearing this dress that had a bodice and I was wearing like, men’s clothes but the kind of stuff you see from the 1800’s and there was a barn and some dude named Lucas and apparently I had to give you a lesson to fight him? I don’t know. Like I said, it was weird.”

Playing with my fingers, your grin grows wider as you look at me. “I think that sounds pretty bad ass, actually. Why would I fight in a dress though? That seems so…I don’t know, cumbersome or something.”

“I don’t know. But, you were kinda bossy in my dream. It was pretty hot.”

“Yeah? Exactly what _kind_ of dream was this exactly, Santana?”

I can feel the blush across my cheeks and the corners of your eyes crinkle as you laugh and lean closer, your voice low as you tease me. “Ooooh, it was _that_ kind of dream. What exactly…”

“Mommy, can you help me with my shoes?”

Turning your head, you answer her. “I’ll be right there, sweetheart.”

When you look back, your playful grin turns a little more serious as you see the way I’m looking at you. “What is it?”

“I don’t know. It just…it felt so real. It didn’t feel like a dream, Britt. It felt like…I don’t know. Like I was remembering something that actually happened, rather than my dream brain making it all up.”

There’s a fleeting moment there as we look at each other, a tingle of awareness that I see reflected in your eyes, but it’s gone in a heartbeat as Ava’s voice calls out again for help with her shoes. Leaning down, you kiss the corner of my mouth and slide your hand across my shoulder and down between the center of my chest, smiling playfully as you stand up to go to Ava’s room. “Well, that’s it. No more True Blood before bed for you, Santana. I’m going to finish getting Ava ready for her play date since Mrs. Edwards will be here to pick her up in a few minutes. Why don’t you go hop in the shower? Remember, we told Quinn and Rachel we’d meet them for lunch today while Aiden was with Puck.”

Pushing off the bed, I swing my legs over the side of the mattress and stand up, looking over as you duck back into the room. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten about the stuff in your suitcase. Just because Ava won’t be here doesn’t mean that I don’t get to see what you got me.”

Waving you off playfully, I head into our bathroom and start the shower, taking a few moments to set the temperature just right. Using the hot water and morning ritual of washing my hair clear the last dregs of the dream from my mind, I jump as I feel the cool air brush against my skin as you open the shower door. Before I can turn around, the water from the showerhead replaced by the warmth of your body as you press it against my back. “Ava just got picked up and she should be dropped off by 5pm or thereabouts. Lydia said she may take the girls out for pizza but she’d call us beforehand and make sure it was okay.”

Nodding my head, I’m unprepared for the feel of your teeth against the back of my neck, the feelings from my dream rushing back as you slide your hands across my stomach to skim the bottom of my breasts. “So, now that we’re alone, tell me _all_ about this dream you had…”


End file.
